Natural Beauty
by utternutter
Summary: What happens when the jealousy of an elf gets in the way of the right thing to do? Starring Legolas, Aragorn (Estel) and others from J.R.R Tolkiens birlliant imagination! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – I do not own any of these characters except for those of my imagination. Most of the credit of this story is due to the wonderful writings of J.R.R.Tolkien  
  
Please read on review this story!  
  
Read and Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1 –  
  
As Threndil watched out of his bedroom window he could see Rivendell elves walking sedately underneath the willow trees lining the river for which the elven city was known. Unbeknown to any which dwelt here a danger was arising on the borders of Rohan, a threat that was rarely seen by most which walked the lands except for the first-born.  
  
Arwen moving interrupted Threndil's peace as she woke from elvish dreams. He silently crossed the room and bent low over Arwen and to help in disturbing her slumber gave her a long, passionate kiss. As his lips removed themselves from hers she mumbled softly about watching the stars dance in the sky and the sun bowing before the moon, then her eyes closed and when they opened Threndil could no longer see a dazed look but a sharp attentive elven eye, with a hint of mischief.  
  
When Arwen noticed that Threndil had almost his entire body preventing her from rising she became irritated. She didn't understand why he was doing this when all he had to do was move next to her and she would give him some attention. Then the memories of the week before last flooded back to her like the wind returning to the mountains, riding out with Threndil; the attack and her near fatal drowning; the return trip home and finally the worried look of Threndil. All of these memories at once brought tears to her eyes and compassion to her heart, now she understood why Threndil refused to let her rise. Instead of trying to push him off of her she pulled at his stomach so that his body collapsed on to hers to show that she wasn't going to get out of bed until she was told to do so. Arwen who was an established healer herself understood the meaning of the words 'bed rest' unlike certain elves that she knew.  
  
After many hours of talk with Arwen, Threndil finally left their chambers in order to seek out Lord Elrond to consult him the best course of treat for his beloved when out of the distance a low rumble, like thunder, echoed across the valley. This rumble mistaken by most humans was in fact an elvish horn.  
  
Threndil raced down the long flight of stairs past the guest wing and the study, through the family's private wing. His feet thundered down the stone steps as he came crashing into the courtyard he spied Lord Elrond.  
  
"Who has come?" Threndil asked as he approached Lord Elrond.  
  
"We believe that it is either the Crown Prince of Mirkwood Legolas, of the woodland realm or it is King Thranduil himself. As yet they are to far away to distinguish because they look so similar" Lord Elrond answered then seeing the questioning look on his adopted son's face he continued, "Mirkwood has become aware of a growing darkness in the south and they are coming her to discuss it, my messenger suffered fatal injuries during his scouting mission and did not live long enough to convey the complete message as to which member of the royal family is coming."  
  
"Which member of the family would be better then?" Threndil queried "It is almost impossible to say King Thranduil has a very nasty temper on him but also has brilliant mind which can think of strategies for war and peace before most others can, and Legolas . . . . . well . . . . he . . . . . doesn't really say a lot but he like his father has a brilliant mind and is very gifted with most weapons, most so the bow and arrow for which he known, he is considered the best in this field as well as with twin blades. Most elves feel that he is unbeatable." Lord Elrond replied. "Oh well I suppose that most people have good points and bad ones, I would prefer Legolas because at least I would not have to work with an uncontrollable temper" Estel replied sarcastically  
  
"That is how most feel until they try to get a single word from Legolas, which if I say so, is impossible unless your life is in mortal danger then he may shout for you to move. I have never heard him speak in anything other than elvish, I would be unsure whether he knew the common tongue if he did not speak it to Estel whom I might add he speaks to in great quantity," Lord Elrond said  
  
As the gate swung open a proud elvish horse was silhouetted against the dying sun. As the traveller withdrew their hood Threndil could finally see that it must be Legolas as the elf was fairly young by elvish standards and he had bright blue eyes and long golden hair, which was smooth and sleek.  
  
"I am Legolas of the woodland realm", Legolas said looking down at Threndil.  
  
"Hi, I am Threndil son of Pelendil and welcome to Rivendell", Threndil replied, while inwardly thinking how strange it was that the prince had not used his full title like Lord Elrond had. When Threndil turned around he noticed that Legolas was know in deep conversation with Lord Elrond as he lead his horse towards the stables. Again Threndil considered this strange as most horses were taken to the stables where the citizens horses were housed instead Elrond was leading the way to the family's private stables at the foot of the palace. Threndil signed, "oh well", he thought, "if Lord Elrond trusts him this much then he can defiantly be trustworthy, for Lord Elrond is has the gift of foresight so he would have foreseen trouble in this elf's future if that had been the case."  
  
Legolas conversed happily with Lord Elrond through out dinner quite happily and so far Threndil could not see a reason why the elf was considered quiet as far as he could tell the elf hadn't shut-up since he had arrived.  
  
The following morning Estel returned from hunting in boar on the open plains below Rivendell. As he was tending to his horse Estel noticed something, a stable that was previously uninhabited was now occupied by a horse which he hadn't seen in a long time. Estel's heart gave a jump as he bounded up the stone steps through the dinner hall past the houses of healing in to the family wing, up a spiral staircase onto the uppermost landing which was occupied by the son's of Elrond, as Estel slowed to a walking pace he read the signs on the doors to say who inhabited the room. First was Elladan first born of Elrond the second was his twin brother Elrohir then Estel's own room as adopted son of Lord Elrond and lastly Legolas, another 'adopted' son of Lord Elrond's after forming an unbreakable bond with firstly the twins and then later on an even stronger bond with Estel himself.  
  
Estel quietly knocked on the door before pushing it open; a refreshing breeze filled the room with tranquillity and natural beauty. Estel gazed around the room at first thinking that he had been mistaken in whose horse it was then he court sight of Legolas stood on the balcony watching over Rivendell. Estel moved forward as quietly as was possible for a human which was excited to see his friend and just run over half a mile to find him. At first the human thought that he had succeeded in creaking up on his friend then as quick as lightening Legolas turned flipped over the humans head drawn his bow, notched his arrow and aimed it at the back of Estel's head before the human could blink.  
  
"What a nice way in which to greet your friend you simply threaten, very nice" Estel said sarcastically.  
  
"Of course only the best for a great friend" Legolas replied and with that he lowered his bow and arrow and stepped forward to hug his friend.  
  
"It is brilliant to see you again, you should never wait so long before visiting" Estel stated.  
  
Somewhat saddened Legolas said "Although I am happy to be under these trees again with my greatest of friends I come with tidings of ill news regarding the south . . . . . . ." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

"Legolas . . ." Estel asked somewhat worriedly.

"Peace rains in the houses of Elrond . . . yeah right" Legolas stated sarcastically, "with your brothers around peace will never settle Imradias" he continued.

"With that I must agree with you, although I believe that you are forgetting who also disturbs this sanctuary" Estel replied.

"Oh no I didn't forget...US!" he said somewhat joyfully and with this outshone a mischievous grin, which had replaced the serious sombre expression.

"Anyways why did you mention the spawn of sateen? We were discussing matters concerning the south," Estel inquired

"Because they are right behind you," Legolas stated calmly while inwardly smirking at the predicament that the ranger had got himself into.

"Elladan . . . Elrohir, when did you two get back from riding with the rangers of the north", Estel asked timidly.

"We came back the day before you, though we camped in the woods last night because we didn't want ada seeing what a tip we looked, so we snuck into the house in the middle of the night," Elladan said.

As Elladan took a step towards the ranger, Estel took a wary step backwards knocking straight into Legolas who guarded the only safe exit. His next port of call was the windows but Elrohir was blocking his path to them as well.

- - - - - - - -

After a rather hectic and vicious pillow fight Estel finally managed to escape the three rampaging elves. As the ranger ran down the corridor, he smacked straight into Threndil. The brothers caught Estel while Legolas just managed to reach Threndil in time. The elf was none to pleased that this, elf, was playing with, his, friends.

"Thank-you", Threndil said gruffly, while moving to stand in front of the rest and therefore excluding Legolas.

Thinking that this was a private moment Legolas turned to leave only to be confronted by Lord Elrond.

"Milord", Legolas said politely acknowledging the Eldars presence.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Elrond, for Valar's sake we have known each other long enough." Elrond replied.

"May I see you for a moment in my study," Elrond continued

"Certainly", Legolas said solemnly and with respect.

"Give me about 10 minutes and I will meet you there", Elrond said

"Milord", Legolas replied

The three brothers looked at each other as the exchange between their father and their best of friends.

"I wonder what you have done wrong this time then Legolas?" Elladan said with a sarcastic smirk, thankful for once that it wasn't him and his twin the ones being ushered into the study for a good telling or a lecture of some description.

"No doubt it is something to do with the South and the reason behind my arrival" Legolas said.

"Well... I suppose that could be a reason but I would prefer for you to be getting into trouble like we do." Elrohir replied.

"So do I" Legolas said.

- - - - - - -

I light tap on the door signalled the arrival of Legolas. Elrond ushered the advisors out of the room so that he could have a private conversation with the Prince of Mirkwood. After he sat behind his desk to look professional, he said "Enter", and so the conversation about the south and their resent dilemma began.

- - - - - - - -

Later that evening Threndil was still fuming was that pompous idiot of a Legolas. He couldn't believe that he had actually saved him from total humiliation and even a little pain and soreness in the behind. As Threndil seethed in his room Legolas was voicing his concerns over the rude behaviour of Threndil during dinner.

After seating himself between Legolas and the rest of the family, Threndil had forced his oldest friend Tinion, who was an extreme pain in the neck, to sit the other side of Legolas and ask annoyingly stupid and irritating questions all evening, and whenever Legolas made a move to leave Threndil would force him back into the chair and start Tinion on another topic of conversation. By the end of the evening Legolas was close to losing his rag with this elf of Rivendell, an adopted son of Elrond no less, was forcing him into a rather difficult situation. Legolas never liked to cause a fuss but some things really annoyed him and somebody intimidating and bullying him was one of those things.

- - - - - - - -

The following morning Legolas was packed and ready to leave by dawn nobody from the House of Elrond knew of his departure because be had decided in the night to leave for Mirkwood and gain orders from his father King Thranduil of Mirkwood on the best course of action. This probably would involve a trip the elven realm of Lorien.

As Legolas walked his mare Ithilwen out of the private stables Threndil stopped him.

"Where are you going on this fine morning Prince Legolas?" Threndil inquired.

Legolas who decided to mount and then push past this highly irritating elf answered this question with silence.

At the first attempt Threndil decided to forget to try and talk to this very stubborn elf, whom he personnel thought was rather stuck up. He instead grabbed the reins of his mount and forced the mare to step back into he cover of the stable.

"Why do you prevent me from leaving this place?" Legolas questioned.

"Because I want to know what plagues the south, master elf?" Threndil replied coldly.

"It is of no concern to you and I am sure that if you are patient then Lord Elrond will tell you himself" Legolas replied. Legolas was starting to worry; he had wanted to leave Rivendell as early as possible to prevent those goodbyes, which he hated.

In a second Legolas drew, aimed and fired an arrow into a tree on the other side of the courtyard, with the other elf distracted by this, Legolas mounted Ithilwen and rode out of Rivendell, back home.

- - - - - - - - -

When all others had gathered for breakfast Threndil announced the dawn departure of Legolas back towards Mirkwood. The entire Elrond household, trying to discover the reason by the quick departure of Legolas, then questioned Threndil intently.

- - - - - - - - -

Later that afternoon Elladan, Elrohir and Estel announced their departure north to Mirkwood to find Legolas. They hoped with any luck to catch-up with Legolas before he reached Mirkwood borders as they had become so heavily guarded in recent years only a party accompanied by a royal family member or a border guard could gain entry to the great wood with strangers. It was therefore vitally that they caught him before this date in order to have any chance of talking to them.

Secretly Elladan and Elrohir had also been asked to discover the state of the wood. Elrond had pulled the twins away before departure and asked them to report the damage that had Mirkwood had endured over the past hundred years since last a visitor from Rivendell had entered the great wood.

In his own minds eye Elrond could picture the destruction of a lot of the major landmarks or Mirkwood, and he wouldn't be surprised they had to put up with spiders, orcs and other beasts that like to dwell in the dark places of the world.

They all wondered what they would find on arrival but noboby was prepared for what they would see before that time...

T.B.C

Well what do you think I am really sorry that I haven't update in months but it is because me and my family have been on holiday in Australia for 2 ½ months, and so I couldn't connect to the internet I really don't know how I survived. But since I have been back I have had my nose to the grind stone to get this chapter done, and also reading all of the updates of the latest stories


End file.
